The present invention relates to an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) coil, and more particularly, to an MRI coil capable of mitigating feeling of confinement experienced by a subject (patient) and improving the S/N ratio when used as a head coil.
An example of a conventional MRI head coil is shown in FIG. 1.
The MRI head coil 70 has a cylindrical shape containing an imaging space therein for accommodating the head of a subject H.
The conventional MRI head coil 70 has the following problems:
(1) Since the coil has a cylindrical shape enveloping the head of the subject H and has few opening portions, visual and auditory perception of the subject H is extensively restricted and the subject's exhaled breath fills the coil, giving the subject H a confined feeling. PA0 (2) Since the coil envelops the head of the subject H, the coil requires a cavity having a greater size than the distance from the tip of the nose to the back of the head, and the coil therefore cannot be significantly reduced in size. Thus, because the distance between the subject H and the coil cannot be reduced, the S/N ratio is lowered.